Chuck vs the Eiffel Tower
by Adimuzee
Summary: The story takes place in Paris, after Chuck saved Sarah in 3X13. Charah only...
1. Chapter 1 – Too good to be true

**A/N: **This is my first Chuck fict. I hope you'll enjoy it…I'm sorry if there are probably some mistakes in my grammar. English is not my primary language…:p

And if you do like my story, I'll be glad to receive reviews from you…

The story takes place in Paris, after Chuck saved Sarah in 3X13.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck vs. the Eiffel Tower<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Too good to be true**

**Hotel room in Paris**

**08.45 am**

In the morning chuck wakes up lazily, little bit shock actually, because there is something beside her, and it feels so warm. He open his eyes slowly, turn his eyes to the left, and he is staring the most amazing and the most beautiful creature of God. He is holding Sarah in his arm right now, and too good to be true, he is with Sarah in naked version.

"_Is it a dream? Oh my God she looks so peaceful."_

He looks on her once again…

"_No...no… it is a dream! Wake up chuck! It couldn't be happen, Oh come on…She was going with Shaw, and maybe they're together already in DC. "_

And then he slaps his cheek by himself, not so hard but it hurts enough to make him realize that it isn't a dream.

"_This is real"_

Now, Chuck remembers what really happened, crystal clear. He saved Sarah's life from Shaw. And…

"_I shot him. He's dead"_

He feels bad, the sad appears on his face, but he really did it for Sarah. For his only love.

"_Shaw, I know I feel really-really bad, but you know what? I feel relief."_

His eyes looking around the hotel room, from the windows he can see outside the town buildings, and the morning sun bright so clear, and then Eiffel Tower, He's smiling. And then he stops in the greatest view in his arm, Sarah never makes him bored to see even for a second.

Suddenly the person in his arm moves slowly. Sarah opens her eyes, while Chuck is staring on her. Sarah's hand still on his chest and her head rests between his neck and shoulder. This is definitely a brand new favorite position for Chuck.

"Good morning, beautiful"

He is smiling and the bright on his face picturing he is in a very good mood. Sarah is also smiling, staring on his smile his eyes, and his hair in the morning looks like animal shape, just like what Ellie said. But Sarah thought that's so cute.

"Morning, Chuck"

She is leaning closer to Chuck, and kisses him on the lips. And she grinned…

"What?" Chuck asks anxiously.

"You're watching me sleep"

"No, i am not"

"Yes, you are!" Sarah's eyes open so wide, and make him powerless.

"Did I snore?"

Chuck just smile and then he caress Sarah's cheek with his thumb, and peck on her lips.

"No, baby, you didn't snore... I just…you know…even in your sleep, you're so adorable…and I feel so happy right now. And you are the greatest view on this hotel room"

He looks on her lips, and moves her hair over her ear. Sarah's just waiting for his move, patiently. And he kisses her again. Sarah's heart beating so fast, but she's trying so hard to hide it.

"Can you see the Eiffel Tower over there?" Chuck's pointing his hand over the windows, and Sarah just follows the direction.

"Yeaah, I can see that. Finally you see the Eiffel Tower again, Chuck. I know, you've been here on the previous mission, but I'm afraid you didn't actually see it so close. Not like from here. You've told me before about what really happened on the plane."

Sarah's face suddenly changes, because she remembers that the mission in Paris made chuck met Hannah.

"Hi-yooo…what's wrong with you..."

"Nothing, Chuck. It's just…You met Hannah on the plane to Paris"

"Oh baby, come on…I'm not in the mood to talk about Hannah, ok? Please…I'm telling you this by the way...I was about to describe to you that, even with the beauty of Eiffel Tower over there, it can't beat the beauty of you, Sarah…how amazing you are, how sexy you are, and for me you are the apple of my eyes."

The tears coming from Sarah's eyes, and falls on her cheek. She just feels horrible talked about Hannah, but yet, she feels really-really lucky because Chuck's here right now and she does so happy to hear what Chuck said.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. Maybe it's not a very nice "good morning greeting"…knowingly I'm naked right now, and you know what, thank you for everything you've done for me, for saving my life, I can't imagine what's gonna happen to me, if you weren't there. You've changed me, and you are the greatest and my hero, and the best part is you are mine."

It sounds so nice to hear the word "mine" comes from Sarah's mouth. And she kisses him again passionately, and he replies the kiss.

"Have I told you, how beautiful you are this morning? Apart from the naked version of course. Oh I remember. But I'll never get tired to say that. And Sarah my angel, I love you yesterday, today, the next day, and for the rest of my life until my last breath. And I love to say… you're mine, baby."

"And I love hearing that from you, Chuck"

Sarah is not really good in relationship stuffs, and to share her feelings. The spy just trained to be that way. But she really does want to tell him everything, she just couldn't, not yet. Not the three words, but she really happy to say that Chuck is hers.

"Once again, baby… tonight was amazing…I mean, in the past three years, what I could do is just dream about that, about you're being mine, and I could kiss you whenever I want, just like this…"

He kiss him again, start from her lips and then move to her cheek, her ear, and back to her lips. They're moaning, and his hand stick on her cheek. Sarah caresses on Chuck's curly hair, and pull him for deep kisses.

"I know, it was amazing. And the good news is…."

Chuck cut her words…

"We can do whenever or wherever we want…"

"Not WHEREVER, Chuck!"

"Ahaaa….are you sure don't wanna try, in some amazing places…Which is new or maybe…"

"Stop it, Chuck…we still have another time to talk about that." She's smiling on him.

Sarah feels so grateful, so happy, and she knows Chuck with him right now. And tonight was really special, more than she has expected. He treated her so lovingly, it went so smoothly, romantic, and it was the best night for her, definitely. The first time with Chuck, his Chuck.

"Chuck, can you hold me?"

"Of course, baby…come here…I want to hold you forever, If that's okay…hmmmm"

"I just wanna make sure that all of this is real, you're real, and you're here with me. Please, never let me go this time, Chuck."

"I won't, Sarah…I will never let you go from me. Because you're mine, and I love you."

He holds her tight, secure her, and her head rest on his chest. He actually waiting for her to reply the three words, but he knows so well that it hard for Sarah to talk her feeling. And what he can hear just…

"Me too…"

They're holding for a long time. Until Chuck breaks the silence between them.

"Sarah, I think I'm little bit sweating…"

"I like your sweat…"

"Ouuch…that's sweet honey, I hate to break it to you, but I think I need a shower…you know, it was a long trip from America, babe…"

"You really didn't shower yesterday?"

"We arrived in the hotel on 04.00 am, and I had to take care of you, baby…and I was just too tired to take shower, so I only changed my clothes. I didn't wanna leave you alone on the bed, and I was watching you all night until you open your eyes, which is, it took 10 hours for you to conscious. I wanted to be the one to see your eyes again…Oh, yah…after you're conscious…you know what happened, right? Until today, this amazing morning … And the shower thing just out of my mind…and my mind, my heart is full of you, Sarah…"

"Thanks for your complete report, Agent Carmichael" she grins on him

"You're welcome Agent Walker….or maybe should I call you my everything or maybe my angel or my queen, my juliet?"

"_Oh my God he is so cute….and my heart beats rapidly, he is the one…he is the one who can change me…the one makes me melt…he is the one I lo…"_

Even in her mind, she still couldn't say the L word…

"Anything you want to call me, as long as it nice to hear, I'll like it, Chuck…And speaking of clothes, did you change my clothes too? The shirt is too large for my size, but you know what? I love to wear your shirt, because I could smell your scent… and my dress can't compare to your comfy shirt."

"ahaaaa… I did change your clothes, u didn't remember, did you? Because I thought it would be better for your breathing…you know, I did it for your own good, Sarah. But one thing, you can't wear my clothes outside our room, only me can see you wear my shirt. Because I think you look so sexy on my shirt, and I don't like people to see that. You look stunning on everything, baby, I mean it Sarah…but, too bad I can't wear your dress to smell your scent…"

They're laughing together…

"You're so funny, Chuck…okay sometimes, I'll wear your shirt only for you…besides, your shirt becomes one of my favorite…"

He kisses her again on the lips, and slowly leaving her to take shower.

"No, Chuck, don't leave me alone…"

"Baby, just for a shower okay, I'll be back A.S.A.P…"

She reach his head to kiss him again, don't wanna break the kiss, and she pull him again for the deep kisses.

"Okay, chuck…you can take the shower…I think, I'm still lil bit tired…I'll miss you"

"I know, last night was pretty long, we did it several times, honey….mmmm…and I'll miss you too, babe"

Chuck is leaving her to take his own shower. Honestly, she really wants to join Chuck for the shower, but she knows, she still has another time, a lot of time actually. Because this time in Paris, she really wants to make him happy. So, she needs to make a plan.

"_Me and Chuck together now… I still can't believe it…Paris, Paris, I've been here several times…but it was always about the missions…hmmm what can I do?"_

While chuck in the shower….she raise her voice…

"Chuck, honey…did you see my purse?

Chuck is so happy to hear the "honey" comes from her…and he is smiling, the last time, she's just only called him "sweety" , but it felt so nice to hear that…

"oh yah sorry, I put it, on my bag…"

"okay…chuck…thank you"

"yes, baby…anytime"

Sarah has to make a call, while he was showering. And she put the phone in her purse, so she reach his bag, and look for her purse. After she finds it, she takes her phone. And make a call.

"Hey, Joe…how are you? still remember me?"

She has to low her voice so Chuck can't hear the conversation

"Hey beautiful…I'm fine, of course I remember you…what can I do for you now?"

Joe is a friend of hers and lives in Paris, He's American and move to Paris 5 years ago. He works in the Eiffel Tower, she knows him of course from a mission she had. Joe is a nice guy, he's happily married man, and he has 2 children. And he is a former CIA agent too, he retired because he loves family more than his mission, and Paris is the place he met with wife for the first time.

"You still the same, Joe…you know what? I'm in Paris now with my boyfriend, and he really loves the Eiffel Tower, I think you know what you could do."

"why are you whispering, Sarah?"

"I wanna make it special, Joe…This is the first time for him…he is showering now so he can't hear what I say , and I wanna surprise him…"

"Okay, I think I get it…I can make it special tour of Eiffel Tower…how about romantic dinner on Eiffel Tower? Just for you two…I can arrange the table and make it fully booked, so the table around you will be empty, just you and that luckiest boy on earth. Because he's dating super-hot CIA agent Sarah Walker"

"Oh come on, Joe…I'm the luckiest girl right now, to be with him…"

"Is this really Sarah Walker I knew? Oh my God I can't believe it, you are really in love, Sarah"

"I know, Joe…so, can you make it?"

"Ok, Sarah…of course I can make it…but maybe not for tonight, maybe for the next day, is that ok? I'll call you later when it's done…"

Suddenly, Chuck comes out from the bathroom, all wet…covered with a towel.

"Ok…Thank you sooo much…I have to go, bye"

"Bye, Sarah. See you soon"

And then Chuck startled Sarah while he is drying his body…

"Where are you going, baby?"

"Oh wow…you scared me, Chuck! I think you still in the bathroom…No, no, no I'm not going anywhere…it was just a call…"

"Who was calling?"

"Nothing, Chuck…"

Chuck hates when she hides something from him…

"ok,then…why you have to say thank you to him?or maybe to her?

"You're investigating me, honey…It was a friend of mine, I have to thank him because I have to, he helped me when I landed here, when I was with Shaw…I don't wanna say it to you, because it related to Shaw, Chuck…"

She hates to lie to Chuck, but she really has to, to make her plan works…

"Oh…you're right, I don't like to hear Shaw and everything related to him…so sorry, Sarah…I just terrified hearing you will go…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Chuck"

"Miss me already, huh?" she's teasing him

"Of course, I miss you, Sarah, always, everyday…even in the bathroom I was wondering you could joined me…"

"Next time, okay?"

"Really?" Chuck's smiling

"You bet…and you smell so good, honey…May I kiss you now?"

"Of course baby, anytime you want…"

They're kissing again passionately…

"I love you, Sarah Walker…always do…"

"Me too, Chuck Bartowski…"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p>Okay, that's the 1st chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm about to write what's gonna happen in Eiffel Tower for next chapter. I only make it 2 chapters or 3 maybe…but, we'll see…<p>

please leave your review...


	2. Chapter 2  The perfect words

A**/N: **so this is it, the 2nd chapter. Thank u for the reviews. I didn't make a beta version, coz I don't know how to do it :p…so, probably there're still grammar issues…so sorry…

But I really hope that u can still understand what I mean

Sorry It's so late for the 2nd, I've been pretty busy.

This is the last chapter…hope you enjoy it…

And please, leave your review…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck vs. the Eiffel Tower<strong>

**Chapter 2 – The perfect words**

**Next day in Paris**

**11.00 am**

"Chuck, your phone's ringing…it must be Beckman, AGAIN...She's been calling me too…many times."

"Baby, I'm brushing my teeth…just ignore it, ok?"

"I know you would've say that, Chuck"

Then, she reach his iPhone and see the screen, she was right, it's Beckman.

"_Sorry General, I love to be a spy, but I love Chuck more…just please, give us some time alone…"_

Actually, she's been waiting a call from Joe.

"_I can't wait for any longer, Joe"_ and then, Sarah dials Joe's number while Chuck still in the bathroom.

"Hi, Joe…"

"Hi, Sarah... I was about to call you… about tonight, unfortunately I can't make it fully booked, because you know, most of our guest are important people… but, don't worry I got you a perfect table, near the window, so you two can see the perfect landscape of Paris in the night."

"That's okay Joe, thank you for your help anyway…"

"You're welcome, beautiful… so, I'll see you at 7 tonight, then…ok?"

"Ok Joe, bye…" then, she's hang-up the phone.

"_Dinner, dinner with Chuck, what am I gonna wear? I can't believe it's gonna be that hard, I want this to be perfect, to be special"_

"hmmmm…hhhmm..mmm..mmmmm" Chuck's humming while he come out from bathroom

"So, are you ready, Chuck?"

"Whua…What?... Baby, I just came out from the bathroom, wet and naked, where're we going? Planning on something? I know it, that's why…that's why you took shower earlier this morning, and leave me alone on the bed…yesterday, you said that we could…."

"We could what?"

"Take a shower…to-ge-ther?"

"Honey, don't be mad at me…you look so peaceful this morning, and I didn't want to woke you up…besides, i thought you need a long rest"

"ahaaaa…speaking of planning, I think we should probably take a walk, you know outside hotel room and enjoy the food and the view, around this romantic city. Oh Gosh, we're in Paris, we can go to the Eiffel Tower, babe!"

"_I know Chuck, you always want to visit the Eiffel Tower"_

While Chuck put his clothes on, Sarah takes a photo of him using her iPhone.

"Whooops… I never thought you would take candid photos of me, Sarah"

"I'm making memory, Chuck. We're finally together. It's official. I'm a spy, and I used to be taking some photos from my missions for the report. But, this time I wanna make the report for us, starting now. And you've told me you want the real photos, so from this hotel room this is the beginning of our journey"

"Have I told you how beautiful you are this morning?"

"Nope, but I would love to hear that again"

Chuck's staring on her for a long time. And Sarah _walks toward him_ with a pleasant grin.

"_Thank you God, for everything you've given me. She's the best thing I've ever had, now I just don't know how to live without her. So please do not take her away from me, because I want to spend the rest of my life with her, until my last breath"_

Sarah's studying his face

"What are you thinking about?" as she put her hand around his waist.

"You…Oh my God, my mind is full of you. I can't even think of myself, how could you that to me?"

And Chuck pulls Sarah closer to him, and kisses her forehead.

"That's good, right?" and then she wrap her arm around him.

"So Sarah, you wanna take a photo again or not?"

"Yes, absolutely"

"Let me take my iPhone, because I am pretty sure my iPhone is better than yours." He smiles on her.

"This is the same iPhone"

"No..no..this is the Nerd version of iPhone. Jailbreak of course. And I installed many applications about photography in it, so the quality of the photos would be different…I hope"

"_He is so cute, when he talks about the nerd things"_

And he's starting to take photos around the hotel room.

"Baby, come here."

Sarah walks toward him.

"Could you please turn around, while I am hugging you from behind, just like this…hmmmmm"

His left hand is around her waist, while the right one held the iPhone. And then he is starting to kiss from her hair to her neck. Smelling her hair, his favorite scent of all the time from her shampoo she used to take. The same scent since their first date, when she sit beside him on the beach, and the wind blows trying to mess her hair, but the scent is always been the same. The scent which is always makes him so peaceful.

"You smell my hair?"

"hmmm…you know what, you wash your hair with the same shampoo for the last three years. I'm kinda addicted to it. It smells like flower, I don't know what that is. But it's you know, I love it."

"How'd you know that?"

She's giggling, hearing all of his thoughts about her hair, just hair. But Chuck on the other hand starting to take photo of them again with his right hand.

"No candid, Chuck!"

"Okay, how about this?" he kiss her cheek, and their eyes for the same time look at the camera.

"It's lavender…" Chuck stopped the kiss hearing what she said and Sarah turn around and look directly at his face.

"What do you mean, Sarah?"

"My hair smells like lavender sweetie, from my shampoo and conditioner"

"Oh…I see… thank you, so it's lavender,then."

"mmmm…I'm glad you like it" She nodded

"I love it, babe…and I love you, always"

"Me too" she cupped his face with her hand and kiss him softly on the lips.

They spend some minutes to take a lot of photos in the hotel room, including the room number of the door. That was clearly Chuck's idea.

"Wow, I didn't notice last night that our room number is 505, is it sounds like SOS-Save Our Soul?"

"Yeaaaah…it is…you actually saved me, Chuck"

"Haaaa…forget about it, you saved my life every day for the last three years, risk everything to keep me save. My beautiful girlfriend is a kickass CIA agent who can shoot the bad guys right in his head, trained with knife, a pilot who saved me from the plane crash, the one who can make the most delicious frozen yogurt, and an angel that makes my heart jump, every time I look at her. You're perfect"

"Nobody's perfect, Chuck"

"I know, because I am not perfect either. But, with the love we have, we can change the "imperfect" to "perfect". Because, you complete me, Sarah. I know it sounds crazy, but it is."

She can help the tears coming down from her eyes, falling down on her beautiful cheek.

"_Chuck. you're so sweet. How can I not love you. OH MY GOD, I just said LOVE. And I still can't tell him yet, so sorry Chuck, but I hope you know and understand that I do really love you. I just wait for the right moment to say it to you. Please, be patient with me. But I feel so relief, finally I can say love, even for myself right now"_

"Did I just tell you a sad story? Ah come on, honey. So sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry"

"But you did it, Chuck. So I need to fix my make up again, that's your fault. You're officially punished" She's teasing him

"Punished? Seriously? I am not 10 years old. How about I buy you lunch?"

Sarah's still fixing her make-up in front of the mirror, and chuck leaning towards her, kiss on her neck, she can see clearly his body against her from the mirror. She try so hard not moan this time.

"I know you love this, Sarah Walker"

"Are you trying to seduce me, Agent Carmichael?"

"Why? Is it work?"

"Definitely." She kiss him back passionately.

"So, no punishment, then?"

"Nope, maybe for now."

"Ok, right, for now. You good Sarah, But please don't mad at me too long, I need cuddle tonight, and the other other things…with you"

Sarah still applies some lipstick for the last touch.

"We'll see, Chuck. So…I'm ready now, how about you?

"I am read, baby. You have a plan for today?"

"No, we're gonna just take a walk around the city, or maybe take a cab to see some museum, or anything. I don't know…I need some dresses, and for now I am starving."

She is trying so hard to hide her plan to the Eiffel Tower. All she wanna do is surprised him. She grabs her purse and walks toward the door while chuck waited for her.

"After you, baby"

"Thank you, Chuck"

**A café in Paris**

**01.00 pm**

They held each other hand on the way to a café.

"Okay, finally. I think this café is nice. What do you think, Chuck?"

"It's great, I mean. Whatever the place you choose, we're still in Paris, besides you've been here before, right? for some missions, so I bet you know the city better than me"

"Good. Indoor or oudoor? Ooops, let me choose this time. I think outdoor table feels more Europe, right?

"Perfect" he answered Sarah's question, but his eyes still on the florist across the café. But Sarah doesn't notice, She just walk to the table she already choose.

"Chuck…Chuck…honey! Come here…what are you looking at?"

"Nothing…"

And then he sits across to her. Sarah gives him the menu.

Not so long, then the waiter comes.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous serve?"

"What do you want, Chuck?" Sarah asks him so nice.

"Oh, right…I almost forget we're in Paris, honey. Thanks God you know France language too"

Sarah smile on him. But then Chuck asks the waiter.

"You speak English man?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good…but let this beautiful lady pick his lunch first, because she's starving"

"You're funny, sweetie. I think I want some bacon and a cup of tea, please?"

"Okay…and you sir?

"Sorry to interrupt ,Chuck, but I think I need to go to the rest room."

"Oh yes the rest room, It's inside the café, Mam. You'll see the sign, at the left corner."

"Ok, thank you. I'll be right back, honey"

Sarah stands up, give him a peck on his lips and walks inside the café.

"Ok…Good, good. Because I need to do something. And I want a cup of coffee, and some pancakes maybe."

"Ok Sir, and here is your table number"

"Thanks, but hey buddy, can I leave for a while, I need to buy some flower for my girlfriend, can you wait for me right here, is that ok? I'll be quick."

"That's okay sir…"

And then Chuck stands up and quickly running to the florist across the café. He knows what to pick, Gardenias. Gardenias is always her favorite. In less than a minute Chuck has already in his table. Sweating of course.

"Okay, buddy thank you so much, you can leave now."

"Yes, Sir"

A moment later, Sarah comes out from the café. From the distance, she looks at him. She still couldn't believe they're really together. But then her eyes look straight at the flower that Chuck held. As she closer to him, then she sits on his lap.

"Look Sarah, I bought you Gardernias"

"You did, you're so sweet. Thank you so much, sweetie. I love it" And then Chuck gives her the flower, and she smells it.

"You're welcome…" he kisses him on her lips. Quick and soft.

"No punishment, then?"

"Your mind still on the punishment, Chuck? Don't be ridiculous. It was just a joke. I wasn't serious. Forget it, honey. Besides I can't sleep without you near me, and holding me tight, I fear." She touches Chuck's face with her hand. Running her finger from his cheek to his curly hair.

"_You're so innocent, Chuck…"_

"Oh really? Nice joke, baby. Make me feel bad all the way from the hotel. But I think cuddling with you is become one of my priority need"

"So sorry sweetie, And I agree with you about the cuddling need. But, Chuck… I promise I will give you some rewards tonight."

"Ahaaa… I hope I am gonna like it."

"You'll love it" she kisses him passionately again.

"Baby, baby, I hate to break it to you, but you still on my lap, and I am not so good with the PDA. So, can you please just sit on the chair right there?"

"Oh Gosh, I almost forget, sorry." She stands up and gives a peck at his cheek.

Moment later, the waiter comes, bringing some food. And put it all on the table.

"Ok, sir mam, can I get you anything else?" the waiter asks approaching their table again.

"No, thank you, buddy."

"Here, it is. I am having my lunch outdoor the café in Europe, near the street, with the most amazing woman in the world."

"Mmm…I love being with you too, no missions, no Beckman, just us." Sarah runs her hand across the table to touch his hand.

"Let's having our brunch, Sarah"

**Downtown at Shopping Center**

**03.00 pm**

"Why do I need a tux, Sarah? Where're we going? And you've been weird all day, sort of…are you hiding something from me?"

"Ok Chuck, honestly I wanted to surprise you, but you keep asking me about what we're gonna do here in Paris. it's becomes harder to hide somethin' for you, you ruin my spies training, Chuck"

"So, what is it, honey? Tell me…" He touches her cheek with his hand, assure her to be honest.

"How about we go to the Eiffel Tower tonight?" She raises her face to look at him.

"Seriously? Sarah honey…oh Gosh, thank you…I was planning to go there, but I don't think you did it too." He looks so happy and Chuck pulls Sarah closer and he kisses her passionately, put his hand around her waist, and suddenly he raise her body.

"But, why I have to wear a tux? And baby believe me, it's pricey"

"Because, there is somethin' else that I don't wanna to share with you right now, after we reach the tower. Besides, I love you wearing that suit, you know, when you're goin' on mission and become Charles Carmichael, it looks so sexy"

"Something else? I got it, you're playing a game with me. Fine! So Sarah Walker, you love Chuck Bartowski or Charles Carmichael version?"

"hhhhmmm…that's a tough question, I guess…" she teases him

"_You still can't say the love word, Sarah…how could it be so hard?"_

"Really? So, what time we will go to the tower?"

"Around 6 pm, I guess…So, Chuck, are you happy now?"

"Of course, of course I am, babe…thank you so much for everything. Oh almost forgot, thank you for the tux too."

"You're welcome…done with the tux, now is my time to buy some dresses…come on honey"

**Hotel Room**

**Afternoon**

They still cuddling on the bed, hold and touch each other, spend some time before they go to the Eiffel Tower.

"So, Sarah. What we're gonna do here, Beckman is expecting us back to Burbank. We can't just avoid her."  
>"I know…But don't you wanna do something normal?" She places her head on Chuck's hand, and holds him.<p>

"I do…do you have any idea what we're gonna do next?"

"How about we take a vacation around Erope by train? I think it's gonna be so fun…"

"Sounds great, honey…spending time in compartment, eating Europe food, enjoy the view from the windows train."

"So, do you agree, Chuck?"

"Of course, honey…of course…"

"Good, but right now, we better get ready to go to the Eiffel Tower" Sarah get up from the bed, and walk towards her suitcase to find her dress. She has been planning to wear her blue dress, because Chuck said it matched and brought her eye color so distinctly.

"Okay…honey, Gosh, I am so excited!" Chuck also get up from the bed to find his tux they've bought.

They spend some minutes to change. Of course, Chuck finished first.

"Oh my God, baby, you look stunning with that blue dress. I love it."

Sarah liked the way he looked at her when she wore her dress.

"You look great as well, so sexy Charles Carmichael…" She walks toward Chuck, checking his bowtie.

"So, you prefer with Charles Carmichael tonight?"

"Why? Are you being jealous with yourself?

"So funny isn't it?"

"Very funny, and you are adorable…so are you ready to see the Eiffel Tower"

"Absolutely"

**Near The Eiffel Tower**

**Around 7.00 pm**

They took a cab from the hotel to the street near the Eiffel Tower.

"Sarah…it's amazing…" Chuck look up the tower, while he holds Sarah's hand.

"Yeah…it's perfect, Chuck" She also raise her head up.

"Remember when I asked you to leave with me, at the Castle, after I saved that f***ing Shaw. I said, I wanted to go here. And now, here we are, in front of Eiffel, Sarah, and I'm with you. So thank you so much. For everything. And I mean it." He kisses her forehead soflty.

"Of course I remember, but please leave the Shaw story behind. Ok? But I won't forget that kiss Chuck. And for now I am happy as long as you happy." She kisses him again on his lips.

"Thank you, Sarah"

"And, can't you stop saying thank you?"

"Ok, fine…"

"Good, now I need to make a call"

And Sarah tells Chuck to wait at the bench near the night lamp. Sarah takes her iPhone from her purse, to make a call. Then, she dials Joe's number.

"Hi, Joe…"

"You two already here, Sarah?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, I'm going down right now, stay there…"

"Thank you Joe…"

And then she ended her call.

"Ok, Chuck…I think we're going to wait right here just for a moment"

"Was that Joe you just called?"

"Yup, that was Joe…We're gonna meet him tonight, here actually.

"Cool…"

"Cool? You're not jealous are you?"

"No…of course not…I was actually saying the weather is cool…so I need to hold you tight right now."

"Oh…okay. I think I can do that"

A moment later…While they're hugging, a tall moustache guy approaches their spot.

"Hey Sarah, long time no see" Joe greets Sarah.

Hearing someone called her name, suddenly, she released her arm around Chuck's waist. And trying so hard to get up from Chuck's lap.

"Hi…Joeee? You seems different…how are you?" She hugs Joe, while Chuck still sits on the bench.

"Great…you look fantastic as usual."

"_Yeaaah she is fantastic…and she is my kickass girlfriend"_ Chuck gets up from the bench

"Oh thank you, and Joe this is my boyfriend Chuck, Chuck this is my friend Joe."

And Chuck and Joe shake their hand.

"Good to see you, Joe"

"_Thanks to you baby you did introduce me as your boyfriend…"_

"Good to see you too, Chuck. I've heard a little about you from Sarah of course. Believe me, you're the luckiest guy on Earth to have her as your girlfriend"

"Ah I know…thank you, Joe…I believe you one hundred percent" and then Chuck turns his gaze to meet Sarah's eyes and he gives her a Bartowski smile.

"Sarah, we better get going now…shall we?

"Yes Joe…let's go…come on Chuck!" She takes his hand as Chuck follows her direction

"Where?" Chuck asks Sarah,

"We're going to have a dinner at the Eiffel Tower, Chuck…"

"Whuaa…Whuaaat? Oh Sarah…you're kidding right? From all the research I've done about the Eiffel Tower, it should be booked at least 2 weeks before, to get the table for a dinner."

"That's why we have Joe for tonight, Chuck."

"Haaa…He was right I am the luckiest guy on Earth to have you in my life, Sarah"

"So am I, Chuck…That's why you need that tux honey"

She leans to give him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Perfect!"

They follow Joe, to the tower, as their arm still wrap around each other's waist.

They arrive in front of the elevator and Joe push the button. Finally, a moment later they arrive at the floor full of empty table.

"Joe, you said that?" Sarah so surprised.

"I know, I just wanna surprise you as well. Ah come on Sarah, just enjoy your romantic dinner together with Chuck without anybody else. I hope you like it."

"I love it Joe…right honey?" she turn her gaze to Chuck.

"Yes honey, this is great. I mean more than just great. Thank you so much Joe, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Chuck Tonight this floor is yours…and, I had pick a table near the windows for you, over there"

Chuck and Sarah follow Joe's direction to the table he's been chosen. Actually near the corner.

Chuck and Sarah take their seat. Look around, the view of Paris at night from the windows. And Chuck reaches Sarah's hand across the table. And Joe leaves the couple alone.

"Baby, this is perfect…"

"Yeah I know… The night lamps over there, the lights from the building and the streets, looks good from up here." She talks as she pointing her hand to the building.

"But, Sarah you are the most beautiful view in front of me."

"Thank you…So, why don't we take the menu?"

"Yes…sure…Thanks God, this menu is bilingual. Let's see…." Chuck pointing his finger while he reads the menu, trying to figure out what kind of food he wants to eat.

A moment later after read the menu…

"You know what? why don't you choose for me for tonight, baby?

"Are you sure, Chuck? hmmm… How about we order _Le Grand Plateau de Fruits de Mer pour deux Personnes, _for the appetizer, and _Le Filet de Boeuf Individuel, Façon Wellington, Pois Gourmands au Beurre _and maybe a little bit of wine?

"Yeah…that's great, Sarah…"

"_That's absolutely great, I don't even really know what was that, honestly"._

"Chuck, are you feeling okay?" Sarah asks him, knowing that he acts little bit weird and nervous.

"Aah…Yeah..Yeah..of course, baby. Why'd you ask?"

"_Oh God, Oh God, Please please…no sweating no trembling. I hope she doesn't notice. I am terrified SARAH WALKER."_

"You look nervous?" she asks him again to make sure her nerdy boyfriend is alright

"Me nervous? no, I'm fine, Sarah, why don't we order the food now?" he changes the subject

"Okay…"

And the waiter comes towards their table, write all the orders, and leaves Sarah and Chuck.

"Mmmm….Sarah?" He is trembling

"Yes, Chuck?"

"_Why is it so hard? I can't find the right word, I can't find the perfect sentence for this freakin' thing in my wallet. I've been keeping my grandma's ring since i was sure you are the one Sarah Walker. I even put it in my wallet before Prague, after I gave you the bracelet. Shit! I can't do this. How can I do this to a super spy as great as you?""_

"Do you…enjoy… tonight…Sarah?" he's not sure what kind of topic he should bring along dinner, because he's just too nervous. And he is still trembling.

"Of course I'm enjoying all of this Chuck, don't you?"

"_What's wrong with him…I still can't figure it out. He's starting sweating and trembling since we took our seat…But, thanks for my training, he can't see me nervous obviously, because I'm starting to freak out too. This is the perfect moment for me, for us. He deserved to how I really feel for him, I want to tell him tonight, no, I HAVE to tell him tonight. Oh damn it, it's hard for me."_

There's a silent before he reply her question.

"Yes, I do…" He gives Sarah a smile, a fake smile actually.

After several minutes, the waiter brings the food as they ordered. Break the silent between them. Put the foods and drinks on their table.

"Enjoy the dinner, Sir, Mam? is there anything else you need"

"No this is enough I guess, for now, right Chuck?" And he nods.

"Yeah babe, and thank you by the way buddy." Chuck trying to contribute answer the waiter's offering.

"Let's eat, Chuck" She smile to him.

"No no wait, baby. I wanna make a toast first…Let me pour this wine, okay?" He takes the glasses and pours some wine.

"O…kay" Sarah so surprise for the changes on his behavior. Sarah takes the glass from Chuck.

"For the most incredible kickass woman in front of me, for all of the experiences we've had on missions and our sweet on-off fake relationship before, for the feelings I have since you walked in to the buy more and it still growing up day by day baby trust me, for the beautiful morning when I woke up next to you and I saw your sleepy beautiful face, and for…mmm for everything you've given me Sarah Walker. It feels surreal. And I…I…I'm sorry, I just can't put a perfect word to express how I really feel…So, for us! Cheers"

As the words come out from Chuck, She doesn't realize that the tears starting to fall down from her blue eyes.

"Cheers…That's beautiful Chuck, Thank you" She raises the glass with a happy smile and clings to his

"_Where does he get those all the beautiful words? He is so good with it, the other way I am bad with the word. How am I supposed to tell him? But maybe I also can start it with a toast, just like he did. Okay Sarah Walker you can do that"_

"Chuck? I wanna make a toast too…"

"Yeaaah?"

There's a little bit silent before she starts her toast

"Hmmm…okay…first of all, thanks to the Intersect because of it, I could meet the sweetest honest nerdy person I've ever met, for your patient being with me, for keeping up your trust to me, for understanding me, and for knowing me day by day started when you figured out I don't like olives, you're the first person notice my eat behavior, for letting me in to your warm family, Ellie Awesome… for just being you Chuck Bartowski the guy that I always felt for…for us! Cheers"

"Cheers…Sarah…it was beautiful…Oh babe, we have to visit Paris more often I guess, all I can feel tonight is just one thing…one thing Sarah…I feel love…"

"You're right Chuck, I feel the same way."

Chuck leans across the table to kiss her lips.

"I love you" he whispering, and Sarah gives him a smile. He smiles back, knowing that she can't reply his words, but he just know the answer, even though he still hesitated, but he knows her too well, Sarah Walker is not good enough expressing her feelings.

"_I love you too, Chuck Bartowski. This is really getting harder…"_

"Now…let's eat, baby…"

"Yeaah…"

Dinner went well…And while eat the dinner they watching surrounding around them. Gazing each other with smiles and joy coming from their faces. But, inside their mind, they are struggling to find a way to start their "own mission". Sarah can see obviously that Chuck starting to trembling again as he finished up his food. The mix feeling between what she want to do, and guessing what is in Chuck's mind, make her stomach cramping up for a while.

"Chuck, the food was amazing…right?"

"Yeah…yeah…it was delicious…Aaah…sorry baby, I think I need to pee…" Chuck trying to hide his nervous behind.

"Fine…make it quick, please. I don't wanna stay here alone…"

"Okay… I'll be quick I promise" He gives her a peck on her sweet lips. He smiles because he still can feel the taste of the food from her lips.

When Chuck going to the rest room, Sarah thinking of what will she's gonna say to Chuck.

"_Okay, I need to tell him that I love him, you can do this Sarah Walker…Please God help me"_

In the rest room, Chuck opens up his wallet. Take his grandma's ring, hold it, stares it for a minute.

"_Is it too fast to ask her for this? Oh my God I'm freaking out…but I don't wanna wait another moment to ask her to be my wife, because there would another life and death mission, and I don't wanna die knowing that I haven't ask her to be my wife. I am sure she's the one. But, what if she rejects it? The relationship is not her thing, and now I am gonna offer her a bigger thing than a relationship. But how I propose a great super spy like her? I bet she already notice the trembling and sweating I've made. Come on Chuck…think Chuck think!"_

Suddenly he just remembers something that he's been planning before, when they were still in the hotel room.

"_Damn it, I almost forget that I want to ask her to dance with me, I thought It would be in the park around The Eiffel Tower, but it is better I guess. Okay Relax Chuck, one by one…I am gonna put the ring in my left tux pocket, the earphone here, my iPhone…and then? The song?"_

Once again he check on his iPhone to make sure the song is on the playlist.

"_Okay Chuck Bartowski, I think you're ready, ask her to dance, ask her to be your wife, it won't be that hard…Shit! Even this damn Intersect cannot help me! Okay…breath…breath…I can do this"_

Back from the rest room, the wide smile comes from Chuck.

"I told you to be quick, Chuck!"

"Was it that long, honey…I got it, because I miss you already…" He leans to kiss her lips.

"That feels good…" Sarah smile accepting his kisses

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Chuck?"

"You wanna go dance with me?"

"Sorry, did you just say dance?"

"Yeaaah…wanna dance with me?"

"But, there's no music here…besides I think…"

And he cut her,

"Stop…stop…it would be no problem…I want to dance with you using this…"

Chuck pulls out his iPhone and the earphone from his pocket.

"You're such a Nerd!"

"That's I am baby…Shall we?"

He takes Sarah's hand, as she rises from her seat.

"Let's creating memory baby…"

He puts the left earphone in his ear, and the other one in her right ear.

"Are you ready, babe?"

"Absolutely, Chuck."

He searching for the song he had pick before, play the song and he put his iPhone into his tux pocket, and then he slide his arm around her waist.

The song is starting to play. And they listen from their one piece earphone. He took a song from Glenn Lewis called Fall Again.

He wrap his and around her waist, as she place her hand on his neck. And they're starting to dance, following the rhythm of the song.

Dancing with the earphone is her first experience, Chuck as well. Music was not her thing, but here, she felt comfort and save in his arm, when he hold her tight, as they move in sync …and for the first time Sarah Walker really enjoying the music, so she listens to the lyric carefully. And move her hand from his neck to his waist and she rest her head on Chuck's chest and they're still dancing.

_**feels like fire, burns in my heart**_

_**every single moment that we spend apart**_

_**I need you around, for everyday to start**_

_**I haven't left you alone**_

_**something about you ,staring in my eyes**_

_**everything looking for I seem to find**_

_**all this time away is killing me inside**_

_**I need your love in my life**_

"_This song is perfect…"_ Sarah thought

But comes to another lyric, Sarah feels little bit shock. But she trying so hard not to show it, So, Chuck cannot notice her expression.

_**Oh I wanna spend time till it ends**_

_**I wanna fall in you again**_

_**like we did, when we first met**_

_**I wanna fall with you again**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

"_Oh I wanna spend time till it end…it is a good line…how if Chuck and I spend time till it ends?" _She's wondering

_**we faught in a battle , nobody won**_

_**now we face a mountain, to be overcome**_

_**you can't turn away, the past is said and done**_

_**I need us to carry on**_

_**Oh i wanna spend time till it ends**_

_**I wanna fall in you again**_

_**like we did, when we first met**_

_**I wanna fall with you again**_

_**yeahhh la la la la**_

_**whoaa**_

As the song still playing…Chuck kiss her forehead and Sarah raise her head to face his Chuck. Giving him a happy smile. And she kisses he back.

_**you try everything you never thought would work before**_

_**when you live when you love when you give when you run **_

_**you can always give up some more**_

_**baby nothing means anything unless you're here to share with me**_

_**I can breathe I can live I can die in my sleep**_

_**cause you're always there in my dreams**_

_**Oh I wanna spend time till it ends**_

_**I wanna fall in you again**_

_**like we did, when we first met**_

_**I wanna fall with you again**_

_**I wanna fall with you again**_

After the song comes to an ends…Chuck's whispering something into her left ear.

"I love you…"

And Sarah looks straight to his face, and with all the strength and faithful she reply…

"I love you too…"

He grins after hearing what's she said, and he place a deep passionate kiss on her lips.

"Say it again, please…"

"I love you Chuck…always have…"

He kisses her again and holds her tighter…don't wanna let her go…

"It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, baby…I love you…"

"I love you too, Chuck…and it feels good…I'm sorry it took me long enough to say it, but I mean it, Chuck…"

"I know…I know baby" He kisses her again and hold her in his arm.

"Chuck, I think the song just ended, and it plays another song…"

"Oh ya…I'm sorry, sorry…hhhhmmmm….thank you for dance with me…"

"Pleasure…" She gives him a soft kiss. And for a second, she finds out Chuck nervous again. She's so curious why he would be so nervous along this night.

"_What is he hiding?"_

He pulls the earphone from their ear, and put in his pocket.

"mmmm….Sarah?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"mmm…mmm"

"What's wrong Chuck…? Oh my God, I didn't notice before you're sweating so bad, are you sick?" She puts her hand on his forehead to wipes his sweat.

"Oh no…no…I'm fine, I'm…I'm gonna…Sarah please don't freak out okay? I'm about to ask you something if that's ok…"

"Ok. I'm not freaking out…but you do freak out, honey…Don't make nervous."

"O…o…kay…Ummm…you know I love you right? Umm…" She nods

"Yes, I know, I love you too, and then…?"

"Oh my God how is this so hard to say…the facts that, Sarah, you're my everything. And i just realize your smile becomes my drugs that I need to take every day to keep me alive…I… I just can't calm down or relax when you're not around me when you're on death life mission or something, and after hearing you said that you love me too, my heart jumps Sarah. You…Sarah Walker, loves me…I know… I'm sweating right now… What I'm trying to say is, I just wanna be with you for the rest of my life, being on mission or maybe just spending time together on the couch just to cuddling with you. I need you as much as I need my oxygen…I think I'm little too cheesy…Umm…Sarah, I want to be with you forever…"

"What are you saying, Chuck?"

She shocked, as she faces him…Suddenly, Chuck get down on one knee, and take the ring from his tux pocket.

"Chuck, What are you doing?" She looks around to make sure that there's no one watching them.

"Sarah, I've been keeping this before Prague. Actually this is my grandma's, my dad gave me with the bracelet, you know the bracelet I gave to you on Christmas. He told me, that I should give the ring to someone that I really sure that she's the one, he said I would be just know it when the moment is right. And you Sarah, baby please don't freak out, you are the one. I'm sorry if this is too fast, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I wanna grow old with you, watching our grandkids playing on the courtyard. I don't care who you really were Sarah, because all I need is your present and your future with me together. Sarah Walker, will you be my wife and makes me the happiest guy on earth?"

"What did you just say?" She can't stop crying after hearing all of he just said…

"Sarah…You heard it…will you take this ring, and be my wife, forever? Please baby, just answer it…"

There's silent for a moment, just a sound of her crying…

"Yeeesss! Yessss…Chuck of course I wanna be your wife…"

"Really…are you being serious?"

"Yes …" And then he raise his body to kiss her, hold her tight…

"I'm just so happy, baby thank you…isn't it too fast?"

"Yeah, maybe…but I just know you are the one too…I've never felt this before Chuck, before you…Hey honey, put the ring on my finger…"

"Oh…of course…this is all yours…and I'm yours…I love you Sarah Walker…"

"I'm yours…I love you too Chuck Bartowski…"

"What we're gonna do now, my lovely fiancé?"

"Now? You have to kiss me!"

**The End**

* * *

><p>So this is it…<p>

The end of Chuck vs The Eiffel Tower…

Looking forward for your review Chuckster!

By the way, I can't wait fot the 5th season!YEaaaay….


End file.
